Project Mimic
by NativeWolfy
Summary: No one in N.E.S.T knew they existed until Project Mimic was complete and they were phoned and transferred to their base. They had thought it was a joke, no one expected to see actual human-formers when S.A.S arrived.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know…**

**Wolf, you shouldn't upload stories when you already have five stories you need to finish!**

**Procrastinating, I am.**

**Well, kind of. I should be writing the chapters for the aforementioned five stories but here I am, posting a new one.**

**I don't actually like Transformers by Bay, but it is…interesting, compelling, maybe. I think they actually made Optimus too badass, in my opinion. And Bay seems kind of racist, ya know? (G1 fans know, anyways…)**

**I've always favoured G1, the Autobots and Decepticons look boxy-er now that I've watched the Bay movies but it's still awesome, and has more story, even with all those characters. But I'm rambling, but my point is this; Bay sucks because it's all about the action and drama. Where do you actually see conversation going on?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers.**

**MxMxMxMxMxMxMxM  
><strong>

_Classification: Top Secret; S.A.S clearance or Higher._

_Operation Designation: Project Mimic_

_Project Leader: Skylark Drake_

_Head Scientist: Grayson Drake_

_Subjects: Skylark Drake, Grayson Drake, Lake Landry, Aaron Lambert, Melissa White and William Gawa._

_Funding: Private Sector; Grayson Family; Government Funding Pending_

_Objection: Creation of possible Seeker allies for the N.E.S.T team to be controlled by Major Lennox and Optimus Prime._

_Second Objection: To be able to place a Cybertronian mind in a vacant human body in hopes of creating stronger loyalties to the human race._

_Third Objective: The ability to understand the Cybertronian's and their ability to have a bipedal form and vehicle form._

Lake felt excitement drumming through her when she powered up her optics. Slowly, she moved her wings, knowing she'd have to be very careful if she wanted to get moving. Next, she clenched her fingers into a fist, rolling her wrists before a small, very-Cybertronian squeak-like sound escaped her lip components as she stood up, stretching her legs for the first time.

"This is so exciting!" she breathed, optics brightening into a lighter violet colour as she felt her wings tremble, showing how excited she was.

"This is just the beginning. So don't get _to_ excited." she heard a voice rumble from behind her, making her jump and making the scientists on the ground stumble as she whirled around, seeing the taller, actually coloured Seeker smirking at her.

Embarrassment made her give him a sheepish look in return.

"Yes, you still need to learn how to transform into your F-22, and you need to learn how to fly. But for now, we just want to see how you are simply walking around in your Cybertronian form." She heard Skylark and let out an excited giggle, her wings trembling again.

"So Gray is going to help me today?" she inquired as she carefully crouched down to look at Skylark as she jolted something down on her clipboard. "Yes, today. I'll be taking notes, observing and then when you're done, Grayson will do the same." Skylark started up the steps that would make her semi-level with the Seekers.

"Oh, so we're not only doing test runs, but we're getting ready to leave for N.E.S.T?" Lake stood up fully, wobbling a little from the speed she used before righting her footing as Grayson moved towards them, moving much more gracefully then Lake.

"If nothing is wrong, the Cybertronian forms won't malfunction, nothing is wrong and the connection is safe from anyone else. Then yes, we will alert N.E.S.T and leave." Grayson answered her as he stood within arms reach of her as she walked around the large room, feeling off balance at the size difference and wings now that she was actually moving her whole body.

She was vaguely aware that Skylark had sent her silent command for everyone to leave the room as Grayson trailed after her.

Now it was just her, Grayson and Skylark.

She jumped, startled, when the hanger door started opening. "We're going outside now." Skylark answered simply as she made her way outside. "We're going to see how you are on actual ground, in stead of cement. And if we have enough time. I'll transfer and show you two how to transform and fly."

**MxMxMxMxMxMxMxM**

"How did she do?"

Skylark stopped writing her report, a brief flash of emotions she'd rather not name making her falter before she pushed it aside, turning to face her Cybertronian brother with a professional face that shielded the raging war inside her.

"Landry did well. Her transformation from bipedal to F-22 took a while, but was a success. We will need to have the others in for training next time, also. Gawa and White still do not know how to fly, and are just getting used to their forms as well. The three of them can learn together, and build a companionship so that we will work better as a team." she answered, ignoring the amused irritation Grayson sent her. "Lambert will be no problem to teach. He is a fast learner, and will most likely help the others as a mentor as we get them used to flying."

"You know what I mean, sister." he rumbled quietly, watching as Skylark's jaw clenched before she let out a small sigh.

"She had a head and chest ache when she was transferred back to her original body. I fear that each time she goes back and forth, she will end up like you. Struck in her Cybertronian form while her human body deteriorates and dies." Skylark frowned, gathering her varied notes and reports together as she thought on what to say next.

"How did she react when you told her your suspicions?"

Grayson watched as Skylark stopped what she was doing, pausing and spreading her fingers on her desk as her frown deepened. "She took it surprisingly well. I expected…horror, maybe. But she was silent, and then nodded, as if it all made sense. There was surprise, at first, but it was accepted nonetheless." she rubbed her temples.

"I suppose that comes as no surprise. Orphaned at 7 and sent to many foster homes until she was eighteen. No one listed as family. So no one gets left behind, or heart broken in the case of her going missing or dying." Grayson said thoughtfully, his hand lifting from the steel railing up to cradle his jaw.

"Or we are viewed as her family, and so it does not concern her as it should." Skylark said, leaving the unfinished report as she went to stand in front of the console-type desk.

"So she rejected your offer to back out?"

"Completely."

"Actual business, and curiosity." Grayson began, "Other then getting them used to their Cybertronian forms and flying, what else are we doing?"

"Fighting. While we will mainly give N.E.S.T air support, our thrusters or wings might get shot, forcing us to be grounded. A Seeker is hardly able to fight a ground-based mech, as Barricade has told us. So we shall have to learn to fend off attackers who will want to take advantage of our supposed weakness."

Grayson gave Skylark a proud look, having not have thought of it himself. "And I'm guessing 'Cade will be our teacher."

She confirmed his statement with a nod.

"As soon as Landry, White and Gawa are more steady on their feet and Barricade is completely healed, we will learn to fight."

**MxMxMxMxMxMxMxM**

**This has been spinning circles in my head for a while, as well as a few more stories.**

**But this is one of the few story ideas I actually like, so I posted it. Even though I shouldn't. It's more a tester and a try to get ride of writer's block so I can update the other stories I already have.**

**And yes, that was a big rant up there and yes, I could have went on forever…**

**But tell me what you think and review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been writing this out, bit by bit, ever since I posted the first chapter.**

**It's been finished for a while and I've forgotten about it, until now. So here's a post for you guys!  
><strong>

**Any spelling mistakes are my fault, and I apologize if there are any.(There's probably some, right? Most Likely...)  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxx  
><strong>

The sound of cement cracking as a large, metallic body slammed into it made Lake shutter her optics as Barricade let out a disapproving growl at the female Seeker lying there. Grayson cringing at the whole scene as Skylark shook her head, making notes on the data-pad.

Melissa was proving to be a very difficult fighter, as they all soon found out when Skylark cleared Barricade fit. His disapproving growl made Melissa scramble off the ground, snarls and growls raining from her lip components as she protested.

"Silence, femme!" he snapped, watching as Melissa quieted reluctantly and stood there, glaring at him as he glared at her.

"If you don't learn how to fight, White, there is a greater chance that your form will become dented and scratched because of your rebellion." Skylark called out calmly, her face carefully blank as Melissa let out an indignant squeak.

"My form is perfection! They cannot _touch_ such a perfect form that is I." she huffed, a determination entering her optics. "Carry on," she growled at Barricade.

As Barricade trained a much more willing student, Grayson quirked an eyebrow ridge at Skylark. "What was that?" he asked after a while, listening more then watching Melissa as she struggled. Skylark only tilted her head in Grayson's direction, showing him she was listening as her eyes were trained on the two.

"You _manipulated_ her," Lake offered, gazing at Skylark and waited for her response.

"Persuaded," Skylark stated flatly, watching in concealed boredom as Melissa hit the ground with a shriek of anger. "There's a difference?" They only got a flat look in response before they were back to being ignored.

"How's our resident Princess doing?" Aaron spoke as he and William came into the training room.

"Horribly,"

"Okay,"

"She needs to put her temper aside, but for now, she is fighting." Skylark gave the other two mechs a pointed look. "Nice of you to join us, Lambert, Gawa."

"Sorry, Capt.." the both of them hung their heads, knowing that she had told them to be at there at 7 am sharp. Skylark had always been punctual and expected the same for all of them. "Now that you are here. How is it?" she questioned, handing Grayson Melissa's data-pad and taking out Lambert and Gawa's. She raised a metallic eyebrow ridge at them, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Oh! Fighting in Cybertronian form!" Aaron looked sheepish when he finally realized what Skylark had been asking about. "It's…strange. You're human-ish but it still feels weird because you're made of metal, so it's kinda hard. I'm not used to being so…well, I'm not as flexible as I am in my original body," he shrugged his large shoulders.

"The change isn't so bad." William began, "It's mainly just the fact of getting used to be much taller, really. And taking care of remembering how sensitive our wings are,"

As they were talking, they watched Melissa and Barricade train, the mistakes she made and how she was allowing anger to cloud her judgement as she simply just kept throwing herself at him in fits.

Skylark had her optics narrowed on the two. She knew Melissa was a good fighter, because of her file, the reason why she was sent to a high security prison…so why wasn't she fighting properly? Or at least trying to. She tilted her head, analyzing Melissa as she let out a shriek of rage.

Maybe it was the anger. From what she was able to dig out of the incident, Melissa had forced herself into isolation and hiding, for her own protection-and vainness. There were records she had pulled, classes she had seen where Melissa had taken self defence. She hadn't gone at her abuser stupid, her classes had shown her that anger was only a crutch and would drag her down…

So why was she angry now?

"Stop the training! White, get over here. Barricade, can you continue on?"

Barricade's answer was a snort, giving Melissa a glare as she glowered at him from beside Skylark. "Of course I can, that wasn't even a warm up." he snarled.

"Lambert, go. And try not to mess up as much as White!" she snapped, turning disappointed optics to Melissa.

"Watch them and make notes, I need to speak to White privately." she handed Grayson the data-pads she had before ushering White away from the training room before anyone had a chance to say anything.

There was a pregnant silence as Skylark narrowed her optics on Melissa, who was now staring down at her peds like they were going to protect her from Skylark's scolding.

"What are you doing, White?" she demanded, it surprised her how Melissa acted in front of people; like she was this self-centered, confident, beauty before all girl who only cared about her looks, and yet when Skylark had her alone, she was this obedient, quiet and reserved lady who listened. It was like she had a split personality, truly-and Skylark was getting sick of it.

"We both know who you are, what you did, why you did it. That is one of the reasons _why_ you were chosen for this project. Others would have joined simply because they would have been able to goad about it or to seek domination with what we have done. You are _different_, you were picked because you wanted to help _protect_. So what has happened?"

She watched as Melissa started, looked as though she were going to talk before stopping, casting her optics to the ground again.

"I…" Melissa let out a hiss, the Cybertronian version of a sigh as she flexed her claws. "I don't think I'm worthy…not after what I did, anyways."

Skylark considered Melissa, optics analyzing her before letting out a hiss. "I get where you are coming from, White. But everyone has a bad past here, and everyone has no one that will miss them if they 'died'." she placed a claw on Melissa's shoulder lightly, making sure she was staring into her optics before continuing. "But we also know that there is good reason why we did what we did. And no one here will be judged because we all _understand_,"

Melissa was silent for a long while, most likely thinking on her words and thinking on their situation before giving Skylark a small, "Okay."

**xxxxxxxx**

"Oh, we should give each other names!" Lake spoke up, peering down at everyone gathered with Grayson- although he was relaxing on the other side of the room reserved for them and humans authorized allowance.

Skylark raised an eyebrow at her, the others stopping their banter and peering up at her in curiosity. "And why do you think we should be renamed?" Skylark spoke up, placing her pen down and closing the report to give Lake her full attention.

"Well, I was thinking that since we're all technically dead, we should get different names! Not like other human names, like Steve or Anthony or anything like that but Cybertronian names!" she said excitedly, "I mean, um…since we're pretty much Cybertronian, Seekers to be specific, shouldn't we get different names?"

Aaron looked thoughtful at this. "Like being named after your talent or just a Cybertronian name to make the others at N.E.S.T more comfortable with us?" his brow furrowed as William clapped eagerly. "We could! Our records say we died in someway or another, so we don't exist in this world anymore! And no one has to know any-" William stopped mid-sentence, turning towards Skylark with a questioning look on his face. "No one at N.E.S.T will know, right?"

She considered them for a moment. "We will not lie on a lot of things but yes, no one will know anything about our past lives unless we are willing to discuss them. They can ask questions about S.A.S in general, how we are able to create our Seeker forms and such but our private files will be closed off and they will not know our past lives names unless given."

"Oh, this will be so exciting!" Melissa exclaimed, bouncing in her seat as everyone around her agreed.

"Remember though, we leave for N.E.S.T in a few days since Morshower has declared us allies and has sent a notice announcing our arrival."

"But we've only been training for two weeks!"

"I know, but he seems to think we'd be more help there then here. And since I have already sent him the Okay on his heads up…well, it's too late to change decision." Skylark said, turning back to her report. She ignored the protests coming from the four of them, giving half an ear when Grayson spoke up to sooth them. "Think of it this way, guys. If we leave there, then we'd get training from other Cybertronians and won't have to rotate with Barricade."

There was a silence, everyone absorbing his words before grumbling in reluctant agreement.

"But we still need to come up with names for each other!" Lake reminded them all, changing the topic and having everyone start discussing various names.

Skylark let out a soft sigh, smiling slightly at the papers in front of her as names were thrown around for each other, sometimes teasing, sometimes serious. It made her wonder how everyone was going to react to them, at knowing of their existence.

Well, they'd all find out soon.

**xxxxxxxx**

**If you guys are confused, this is a bit of a time skip. Which is something that was originally planned for the story, so don't worry if it seems a little strange.**

**Review, please?  
><strong>


End file.
